Internet is at fault
by Lovdisa
Summary: One day, Annabeth is looking through internet when she finds a weird website. There exist stories there. Stories concerning them all. Find out how they will react. The big question is where the hell are these people who write this kind of stuff, and how do they know all their secrets? Could they be dangerous? Rated T just in case.


**The reason I wrote this instead of a new chapter for one of my stories is that I'm soon going to Turkey so I'm probably not going to be able to keep my deadline. So I got a guilt trip and write this pretty fast. I know that it's stupid but still. I didn't have any ideas for the new chapters. If you have read "That hides inside your dream" a new chapter will get published soon. Either before or soon after I publish the third chapter of my story "High school for demigods and missing people". I probably will publish a new chapter for "The cruel one" after that too. Also if you have a opinion please review. I will answer it. I doesn't matter if all you write is "lol" or "this is bad" or "it was fun". I will always try to answer your review. However if you review then I'm away don't expect an answer too soon. Well if you want too please begin to read.**

 **/Lovdisa**

How it all began...kind of like a prolog.

It was a normal day when Annabeth surfed on Daedalus laptop while she sat in cabin 6. She have looked through a few of his ideas but never surfed on it before. She haven't used a computer in a while because it sended signals to monsters. But this computer had a anti-monster program so it was safe. She wanted to know if there was any information on the monsters weakness that she could find without needing to fight it to death. Or in the monster case, dust. Anyway she googled greek monsters weaknesses and found some detailed information on "Daepedia". Her eyes twitched then she read the name but the information was useful and pretty new. They wrote that the minotaurus had a weak spot under its arm after Percy had killed it six years ago. It's amazing that Daedalus had kew that. Maybe he cast a spell like thing that made the website update, even after he was gone.

After scanning through the information she searched "Defeat greek monsters". Most of the website that came up had she already read. A bit disappoint she scrolled down. Then something suddenly caught her attention. "Percabeth". It sounded exactly like hers and Percys name. But as one instead of two. She looked at the websites name. ? At least t didn't have a D in it. She had grew tired of that letter already because Daedelus inventions names always had at least one D in it. Like "The D machine" or "Dunder D". She clicked on the link. She was surprised then she saw the simple design because this was also not Daedelus style. He usually wanted something more flashy. He wasn't as bad as Apollo but it wasn't that much difference. Maybe it wasn't Daedelus who had wrote this. Maybe it was someone else. Maybe it connected to other websites, just like google. She looked through the website.

Nearly an hour later sat she on her chair in completely shock. She had grasped four things during this time she searched through the website.. 1) That a fanfiction was (I'm not gonna explain it because you are stupid if you don't know by now). 2) That these people knew everything they had been through. She didn't know how but they knew it. Everything. They knew how they thought, their stories. They knew their weakness. But that scared the hell out of Annabeth was that they imagined their lives. Every theory they had weren't right of course. Some were interesting and gave her a new perspective on a few things but most of them were ridiculous. But many of them had a little bit of truth in it. Something that made Annabeth feel a cold chill on her back. She didn't like it at all.

3) That these people probably weren't from this world. They talked about PJO and BoO all the time. She didn't know that they meant but she felt in her gut that it was important. They also had some stories that said that their favorite book character suddenly stepped out from the books. The funny thing was that many of them had Leo,Percy,Nico or even Annabeth as the character who came out from the book. 4) That Rick Riordan was the person who told them all this. Nearly all of the people who wrote about their lives referred to this man. They called him Uncle Rick or simply Rick Riordan but they all said that it was he who wrote all this i the first place. That they didn't own anything expect the plot or characters. She didn't know that they meant by that but she knew one thing. She needed to tell Chiron and ask the gods if they knew about this. If they did then they had a lot of explaining to do. She rushed towards the Big house in such a hurry that she didn't notice that Rachel came into her cabin. The Annabeth left her eyes started to glow and it came smoke from her mouth. She started to speak with a strange voice. It was like it wasn't her but two other people who spoke at the same time.

"Two dimensions shall collide

They both will perish for a lie

The one who can see through time

Will need to pay for his crime

Knowledge is power my child

But that power can make them too wild"

The campers who were in the Athena cabin looked terrified. The older campers had sorrow in their eyes. The newer ones who hadn't been through the two wars looked scared and the youngest one started to cry. They all knew that something laid ahead of them. That this something wasn't good. The only one who looked peaceful were Rachel who had fallen asleep of exhaustion.

* * *

 **This chapter was pretty short but the next one will be longer. I have still just have a roughly idea for that will happen so if you have a idea please say it in your review or PM me. I also have some questions if you would be so kind to answer them.**

 **1\. That do you think of the prophecy?**

 **2\. Should demigods exist in the parallel world as well?**

 **3\. Do you think I need to describe the background better?**

 **Well that was all. Please,please,please answer these questions or ask something or simply say that you think. Because all that gives me ideas and keep me continue writing. I know it's hard but please state your opinions.**

 **/Lovdisa**


End file.
